A Whole New World
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Dalton is putting on the musical of Aladdin. Of course, for an all boy school, the story is a little different...Princess Jasmine becomes Prince Jasper, for one. Klaine. Disney friendly ;  And I think you know who is playing Aladdin and "Jasper".


**This fan fiction is based on the fanart by Muchacha10 on DeviantART. You should check out all her stuff, but this is the specific fanart for this fic (take out the spaces):**

**http :/ muchacha 10 . deviantart . com / art / Klaine- Disney- Princes-188980702?q=gallery:muchacha10/11056718&qo=1 **

**I hope you enjoy! **

**GLEE**

"Howdy there."

Kurt almost dropped his copy of "The Great Gatsby" when Blaine fell backwards onto the couch beside him, his legs hanging over the back of the couch. Kurt looked down at him with a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"What is up with you?"

"The question is what is with you." Blaine grabbed his book and sat up just long enough to put in under his back.

"Blaine! I need to finish that chapter by tomorrow!" protested Kurt.

"You study too much. You're starting to remind me of Hermione Granger," said Blaine.

Kurt pouted. "With better hair, I hope."

"Way better hair," said Blaine. This made Kurt's face heat up, though it shouldn't. God, he was in love with this boy.

Blaine obviously wasn't, though.

Kurt almost thought after their flirtatious performance of "Baby It's Cold Outside" last semester, they might actually have a chance of moving toward something more than friends.

It was now after the winter holidays, however, and nothing had happened.

Kurt sighed.

"Besides," began Blaine, flipping over and sitting upright on the couch. Kurt chuckled at him. Blaine was always very silly around Kurt. Sillier than when he was around others.

Kurt still wasn't sure if this was a good or bad sign.

"I have some awesome news!" continued Blaine.

"Is that news giving me my book back?"

"Nope. That's horrible news. No, this is amazing news!" Blaine jumped up and down like a excited 5 year old. "Our school musical this year is _Aladdin_!"

"_Aladdin_?" asked Kurt. "I didn't even know there was a stage musical for that."

"Well, there isn't," said Blaine. "We usually have a student writer for our plays and musicals. They have to be heavily adapted if they're not, so we just settle for originality."

"What do you mean, 'heavily adapted'?" asked Kurt.

Blaine just stared at Kurt for a moment and laughed. "Kurt," he said after a moment. "We're an all boys school. We have to either do things Shakespeare style, which means guys dressing drag, or make it so most all roles are males."

Kurt flushed. Well that was obviously. Kurt didn't even think about the Dalton theatre department and how being all boys could effect it. "Oh."

"And let's just say that we get more unintentional laughs when we dress boys as girls. Most guys in this school can't pull that off. So we settle for writing male leads."

Kurt could only imagine. There were only few men that could do the drag look successfully. Private school boys weren't in that category.

"But wait," said Kurt. "_Aladdin_? Hate to break it to you, but there is this small role called Jasmine…"

"And that's where the student writer comes in," explained Blaine. "First of all make most of the roles men, Aladdin is actually easy in that regard, and you change _Jasmine _to _Jasper_. Vavoom! You have our spring musical."

Kurt paused to absorb this information. "So," he said, still trying to wrap his head around this idea. "Dalton is not only ok with two guys having to play romantic opposites." Kurt paused. "But they're also ok with changing the female lead to a male and basically showing that being gay is ok?"

Blaine grinned at Kurt and placed a hand on his knee. Kurt was sure Blaine knew why this amazed Kurt so much. "My school did a production of Romeo and Juliet my freshman year and the two guys playing Romeo and Mercutio didn't even want to put their arms around each other shoulders."

"What can I say," said Blaine softly. "We're progressive here."

"Obviously."

After a moment of silence, Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's knee. Kurt missed the feeling of his warm hand there for a moment, but then Blaine clapped his hands, making him jump. "So! I'm trying out for the role of the Genie! Did you know that Robin Williams is the one that inspired me to sing when I was 5?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. It figured that an animated movie would inspire Blaine.

"No rolling your eyes at me princess," said Blaine wagging his finger in front of Kurt's face. "And I use the word 'princess' lightly. I actually mean prince, because I'm thinking you need to try out for Jasper."

Kurt's mouth fell open in an 'O' shape. "Jasper? You mean, the role that is actually Jasmine?"

"You catch on fast," teased Blaine.

"But - but that's the lead!"

"It is. Well spotted."

"Blaine, I couldn't try out for a lead role! I've never even acted before!"

"But you're such a drama queen already."

Kurt picked up the copy of "The Great Gatsby" that was now within his reach, since Blaine had stood up. Kurt threw it in Blaine's direction. Instead of ducking or getting hit, however, Blaine just caught it. He stat down next to Kurt and handed him the book.

"I play rugby, Kurt. I have some decent hand-eye coordination." Kurt muttered and pulled the book out of his hands.

"And Kurt," said Blaine, his voice soft. "You'd be fantastic for that role. Your voice is in the range and I think you would be a great actor. Promise you'll at least try out?"

Kurt looked over to see Blaine pulling these adorable puppy-dog eyes. God, that boy could make him give in to anything with that face. "Fine. I promise." Blaine raised his arms in victory, then started talking about what their audition songs and monologues should be.

…..

Kurt couldn't stop wringing his hands together. He was so nervous. More nervous than any Glee audition he'd ever had. More nervous for any Glee performance, actually.

Blaine came back from the stage. Was his audition already over? Kurt remembered him begin the song "Friend Like Me", but then it was all a blank.

"Kurt, you're up."

"Oh, my god," breathed Kurt. He felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest and run for the hills.

"Kurt, you'll do fine," said Blaine. "Your song is amazing."

"It's not the song I'm worried about." Kurt knew his audition song was amazing. He hit all the notes perfectly and sounded darn good. But his monologue. Oh my god.

Blaine had decided that that Kurt would do perfectly with a Puck monologue from "A Midsummer Night's Dream." Kurt disagreed at first and put his foot down. It was Shakespeare. Kurt had a hard enough time reading it in his head, let alone speaking it.

"Trust me Kurt," Blaine had said. "You'll be going over it so many times, it will be second nature."

But this was a speaking role. In front of an audience. On stage. Singing Kurt could do…but could he do acting.

"Come on Kurt," said Blaine, pushing him a bit. "You can do it. I know you can." Blaine squeezed his hand.

Kurt walked onto the stage with shaky legs. He said his name and the role he was auditioning for without his voice cracking, so that must be a good sign. Then he reported that he would be singing "Defying Gravity."

The pianist on the stage started playing the familiar tune. Kurt tried to block out the memories from the last time he auditioned with this song, and began to sing.

Kurt ended the song with the note that he could hit even in his sleep now. It felt good to not have to throw this audition at the end to spare his dad.

But now was the part he had been dreading. The monologue. The song had a calming effect on him, however. He felt at home on this stage at the moment. The trill of hitting that note was still in his chest. He could do this. He could do this.

Kurt began his monologue, trying to remember everything he had rehearsed: his words, his hands, his tone and movements. "_I am that merry wanderer of the night. I jest to Oberon and make him smile_." Kurt did his signature hair movement. Blaine had thought it had been perfect.

"_When I a fat and bean-fed horse beguile, Neighing in likeness of a filly foal." _Kurt couldn't believe it. His voice hadn't wavered once.

Kurt continued with the rest of the monologue, then ended with the last line with impact. "_A merrier hour was never wasted there_."

Kurt was surprised at the applause from the director and the other students there to audition. It was strange that he was the only one that this applause was meant for. There wasn't a Glee club around him. Just him.

Kurt walked off the stage, exhilarated. Blaine was there, smiling. "You did great Kurt!" Kurt walked straight into Blaine's arms, hugging him tight.

"Thanks for making me do that," whispered Kurt.

"No problem," said Blaine in an amused tone.

"Can you believe that rush?" asked Kurt. His cheeks were still red as they walked back to their seats in the auditorium. There were still a few other boys to audition. "It was fantastic. To be the only one on a stage like that."

"Oh no," said Blaine in mock horror. "I think I might have created a monster.

…..

"What if I didn't get Jasper?"

A moment later.

"Oh no, Blaine, what if I didn't get a role at all?"

Another moment later.

"Blaine. What if they think I'm so horrible the kick me off the Warblers and don't let me into the musical?"

"Oh my god, Kurt. Stop it." Blaine put a firm hand on Kurt's shoulder. The boy was jumping up and down more than a kid with ADHD who had been given a cup of sugar. "You'll do great. And if you didn't get Jasper, which I extremely doubt, you're bound to get some role."

"But what if -"

"Nope. No more what ifs. I restrict you from using those word ever again."

Kurt pouted but kept quiet. They were waiting outside the theater along with a group of other boys. The director, Mr. Ball, was due to post the cast list any minute now.

That was when the door opened and Mr. Ball popped out. He taped the list to the door and quickly got out of the way.

Kurt and his lithe frame was able to bypass all the bigger guys and be the first at the list. Blaine was right behind him. Kurt ran his finger down the line of cast names. The third was "Jasper." He ran his finger horizontally on the page…

Kurt Hummel.

His name. It was there.

"Oh my god, I'm Jasper!" Kurt resisted the urge to jump up and down. Mostly because of the crowd around him. That crowd also pushed him away from the list so they could see it themselves. Kurt straightened out his blazer and waited for Blaine to be spit out by the mob.

Blaine finally made it to his side. Kurt couldn't stop from jumping now. "Jasper, Blaine! The lead!"

Blaine grinned. "I'm proud of you."

Kurt giggled and then asked Blaine, "Did you get the Genie?"

Blaine frowned and Kurt knew he didn't. "Oh. Oh, Blaine, I'm sorry. I know you wanted that role…"

Blaine nodded and fake sniffled. "It is my dream role. But damn David got it instead."

"Woo! Who da Genie!" shouted David a few feet away. He was doing some strange dance. Kurt laughed a little. David could be very outgoing at times. This role could be good for him.

"Well did you get another role?" asked Kurt. He didn't want to do the musical alone. It was Blaine's idea in the first place.

Blaine was opening his mouth to answer when David appeared, draping his arms around both Kurt and Blaine's shoulders. "Hello Jasper and Aladdin! It is I, your Genie!" He squeezed their heads together. "This is gonna be too much fun! Especially with Wes as Abu.

"Hate you!" exclaimed Wes from far away.

Kurt looked over at Blaine when David had released him. "Wait…Aladdin?"

Blaine smiled and rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. "Yeah. I'm playing Aladdin."

Kurt just stood there, blinking in shock.

Blaine was playing Aladdin, the "male lead". Kurt was playing Jasper the romantic "other male lead."

"Oh," said Kurt. "That's - that's going to be awesome." Kurt grinned and couldn't believe his luck. "I mean, we did want to do this musical together! It will be good that we're the leads together." Kurt blushed and tried to cover up the fact that he was more excited about the prospect of getting a on stage kiss with Blaine.

Oh my god.

An on stage kiss. With Blaine.

Blaine grinned and nodded. "It should be a lot of fun, yeah. And to think, you didn't even want to try out!"

"I can't believe I ever doubted you."

"Can I get that in writing?"

…..

"Wow. The palace looks pretty amazing, huh?"

Kurt frowned and rested his chin in his hand. "Oh, it's wonderful."

"I wonder what it'd be like to live there," said Blaine "And have servants and valets."

"Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress."

"That's better than here. You're always scraping for food and ducking the guards." Blaine moved away from the window, letting the curtain fall back.

"You're not free to make your own choices."

"Sometimes you feel so…" Blaine began.

"You're just…" said Kurt, staring off at the palace.

"...trapped," said both teens in unison. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in surprise, realizing that they were both in the same boat here.

"That was great!" said the director from the bottom of the stage. "You guys got the timing down perfectly on that one."

Kurt stood up from the pillows on the ground. They were in Aladdin's home set right now. The art department had painted a magnificent replica of the palace from Aladdin for the window.

"Thanks, Mr. Ball," said Kurt.

"No problem, kid. Everyone is free to go; have a good weekend and people who haven't yet - get those lines memorized! We open in three weeks!"

Blaine and Kurt walked down the stairs from the stage to get their bags and then began back to the dorms. "I can't believe opening night is so close," said Kurt.

"Time flies, huh?" said Blaine.

"Remember when we didn't know any lines?"

"And we had to look at our scripts every two minutes?"

"And David dropped his."

"And he didn't have it stapled."

"Mr. Ball almost pulled out his hair."

"What hair?"

Kurt laughed and lost his balance, bumping into Blaine. The older boy steadied him with his hand. Kurt blushed and go that bubbling feeling in his stomach again.

Kurt and Blaine hadn't talked about their on-stage kiss yet. It was going to happen, but Mr. Ball felt like making them practice it before the dress rehearsal would be unfair to them. He was more used to boys who were straight playing the lead roles, not two comfortable gay students who wouldn't mind kissing a boy more than once.

Of course, Kurt wanted to bring up the subject. More than once he had opened his mouth to do so, but then chickened out. As soon as he brought it up, their friendship would be changed. Right now, they were comfortable. Bringing up the kiss and how Kurt really wanted to do it would show Blaine that Kurt had more than friendly feelings for him.

What if Blaine didn't have those feelings for Kurt? What if this on-stage kiss was just…something written in a script for him? Something he needed to do, not wanted.

"So are you going home tomorrow?" asked Blaine. They had a three day weekend this week, so a lot of boys were going home.

"Yes," said Kurt. "I'm leaving early in the morning. You?"

"Eh, I'm just staying here. Too much of a drive for my tastes."

"Hmm," said Kurt. Since Blaine had transferred here because of bullying as well, he actually lived over three hours away. It was a small price, he said, to have a school where he didn't come home with bruises.

"Just don't forget your lines over the long weekend," teased Blaine. "Or you'll cause Mr. Ball to go even more bald."

"Like that could actually happen."

"The forgetting of lines or Mr. Ball going more bald?"

"Both."

…..

The phone rang.

And rang again.

It was kinda annoying, Finn thought. He was almost to Tattered Spire. He needed to concentrate.

"Finn! Can you please answer the phone?" Burt's muffled voice came from under the sink in the kitchen. It wasn't working or something.

Finn signed and paused his game, running to the phone before it rang again to go to the answer machine.

"Hello?" said Finn. "Hummel-Hudson residence. Finn here." Finn wasn't sure how he had learned his phone answering skills. His mom, he guessed. She was always making sure he was polite on the phone.

"Your step-brother is a fag." The rough voice on the other end of the phone made Finn's stomach drop. That word tore at his heart. He had used that word. Was that what Kurt felt like when he said it…?

"He's disgusting. And if he goes through with that kiss at his faggy school, he's dead."

The dial tone burned Finn's ears.

Finn just stood there for a long moment, the phone still held to his ear. That didn't just happen, he thought. It couldn't have happened.

"Who was on the phone?" asked Burt, walking into the kitchen. He was wiping his hands on a rag.

Finn opened his mouth, trying to get the words out. "It was…I don't know who it was. The person….they called Kurt a…they…" Finn was becoming more flustered.

Burt's face became stony. "They called him the f-word, didn't they?" Finn nodded. "I got a call like that before. I can't believe the people in this town." Burt threw the rag in sink with more force than he really needed.

"There's more…" said Finn.

Burt turned to him, confused. "What do you mean, 'there's more'?"

Finn swallowed a lump in his throat. He set the phone down gently. "They said…they said that Kurt was disgusting and that…and that if he goes through that kiss at his fa-" Finn paused. "That school…he's dead."

Burt was already reaching for the phone Finn put down on the counter when Finn finished his sentence.

….

"I'm home!" called Kurt as he opened the front door. He dropped his duffle bag and put his rolling suitcase by the door. "Anyone here?"

"Kurt," came his dad's voice from the kitchen. "Come here."

Kurt's skin chilled. His dad's voice was very…detached. Had he done something wrong?

Walking into the kitchen, he saw his dad and Carole sitting at the dinning room table. There were a few papers scattered in front of them and both of them looked stressed.

"Oh, Kurt," said Carole. She stood up and crossed the room to hug him tightly. This confused Kurt. What was this all about? After Carole had released him, she lead him over to the table and asked him to sit. Then she called for Finn.

Finn came into the room and smiled weakly at Kurt. "Hey, buddy." He placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezed hard. Kurt reached up and placed his own hand on Finn's.

Finn didn't pull away quickly, as he usually did when Kurt touched him.

Something was wrong.

"What happened?" asked Kurt.

Finn and Carole looked at Burt with scared expressions. Burt sighed heavily. "We got a call yesterday," said Burt. "They called you a slur. And then they said that 'and if he goes through with that kiss at his faggy school, he's dead.'" Burt spit out the word "fag" like acid; like it burned his tongue to say.

Kurt sat there, blinking. "Oh."

"First of all," said Burt. "We want to know what this sicko is referring to. Kiss?" Burt questioned.

Kurt flushed and shrugged. "I told you I got the lead in the school musical. Since we're all boys, the romantic parts are played by boys. I have to kiss him on stage." Kurt decided not to use Blaine's name in all this.

Burt nodded and then continued. "We've gotten two other calls. Another last night and one this morning. All of them threatened your life."

Kurt's heart thudded wildly in his chest. Sure, Kurt had gotten his fair share of horrible calls. They said nasty names, but that was it. And there were never so many. Three in less that 24 hours…

"We're filing a police report. We're hoping that we can get them to trace the call, if they end up calling again."

Kurt was silent for a long moment. "Did you answer, like last time?" asked Kurt, looking at his father.

Burt frowned and shook his head. "Finn picked up for the first one. I got to the phone for the other two, though."

That's why Finn had a firm grip on his shoulder. Kurt looked up to see Finn's troubled face.

"I'm sorry," said Kurt, looking down at the table. "I should have thought…I should have realized how me taking this role would effect you guys. I'm so sorry. I should drop out of the musical…"

"Don't you dare." Burt's voice tore through the air. "My boy god the lead in a musical. You got that fair and square and no idiot with a phone is going to scare you away from that."

Kurt could only stare at the table and try not to cry. His dad was really too supportive. It made Kurt want to sing, even if the circumstances were so dire.

….

"What musical is it again?" asked Finn.

"Aladdin. Well, it's heavily adapted for a boy's school, but still Aladdin," Kurt answered.

"That's so amazing, Kurt," said Rachel, grinning over her milkshake. "Getting the lead in a musical is always a fabulous feeling."

"Playing the opposite of a guy like Blaine is probably even more fabulous," said Mercedes, winking at Kurt. Kurt blushed, which made Mercedes laugh.

"Blaine's the short guy, right?" asked Tina.

"With the slicked hair?" added Mike.

"And the lead singer," said Rachel, huffing in annoyance. "He's good."

"Yeah, that's Blaine." Kurt just tried to keep his face neutral.

After his Burt and Carole had told Kurt about the phone calls, Finn rushed him out of the house. He took Kurt to the local diner. Kurt thought it was just dinner for the two of them, but when they got there the entire Glee club was already in the big back booth.

Kurt knew this was to cheer him up after the horrible news.

Kurt tried to let it cheer him up.

"He's quite cute," said Rachel. "I remember him coming to get you for your performance."

"Have you practiced your kiss yet, oh Prince Jasper?" giggled Quinn, making Kurt turn red again.

"Oh baby, if I was playing prince with that boy," said Santana suggestively . "I would be practicing all night long."

"You mean, if he actually played for your team," said Mercedes pointedly. Santana glared at the other girl.

"No, we haven't," said Kurt looking at his menu. "We aren't until the dress rehearsal."

"That's a damn shame," said Puck, who had an arm around Santana. "We need to get you laid, Hummel."

Okay, that comment made Kurt turn as read as the 50's style table they were sitting at. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," said Puck winking.

"I can't believe we're having this conversation," said Kurt. "In fact, I refuse to. Let's change the topic."

Kurt was then filled in on the going-ons of McKinley and any good gossip that Mercedes hadn't filled him in on. Kurt was blissfully unaware of threatening phone calls for over an hour.

"Do you guys want to go do something now?" asked Finn. "Bowling, maybe?"

"Only if you're not on my team," said Puck. "You don't got game when it comes to bowling."

"You're all limbs," agreed Mike.

Finn pouted all the way out of the diner.

"Holy crap." Puck had stopped walking, causing Finn to run into him.

"What?" questioned a few members of the Glee club.

Puck turned around and stopped Kurt from walking any further. "I don't think you want to see this, little dude."

"What do you mean?" asked Kurt, confused.

"Those bastards," hissed Finn.

"I'm about to cut a bitch," said Santana, then she started muttering things in Spanish that Kurt was sure you wouldn't find in a school textbook.

"Let me see," protested Kurt.

"Nope," said Puck. He looked over at Tina and Mike. "You guys drove here - you should take Kurt home when we deal with this."

Kurt gasped in an exaggerated way, pointing at Puck's face. "Oh my god, Puck, is that a zit?"

Puck's hands flew to his face. "The Puckerman does not get zits!"

Kurt took this moment to dodge pass Puck.

What he saw made him almost wish he had listened to Puck.

Burt's truck, which Finn had borrowed to drive Kurt to the diner, had been egged profusely. Kurt was sure there were at least 5 dozen eggs splattered all over the truck. Then Kurt noticed that the front window had been smashed in, cracks that spider webbed up to the very edges of the window.

To top it off, a word had been keyed into the hood of the truck. In big, ugly letters was the word "fag."

The tears came to Kurt's eyes before he even thought about them. He was shaking. A sob was building up in his throat, ready to break loose.

"Come on," said Finn gently. The tall boy put an arm around the smaller one and turned him away from the sight. Mercedes was instantly on his other side. The two, brother and friend, helped Kurt to Mike's car. Kurt was able to settle into the backseat and buckle his seatbelt before letting his tears fall in earnest.

Mercedes was next to him. She coaxed him to her body, letting him push his face into her chest. Mercedes hugged him tightly, rubbing circles into his back and whispering calming nonsense.

It seemed like they had been in the car for a few seconds, but Mike had parked the car and was helping Kurt out of the back seat. They entered the house and Burt was jumping up from the couch franticly asking what had happened. Mercedes lead Kurt down to his room as Mike and Tina explained.

"W-where's Finn?" choked out Kurt through heaves of his lungs. Mercedes had sat him down on his bed and was untying his boots. She had removed the right one before she spoke.

"He stayed back at the diner. He was calling the insurance company and Puck was calling the police."

"Puck? Calling the police?" Kurt laughed through his tears. "Usually it's Puck having the police called on him."

Mercedes smiled sadly as she removed his other boot. "Lay down, Kurt."

Kurt crawled under the covers. Mercedes disappeared for a moment, then returned with a wet washcloth. She wiped Kurt's eyes. Kurt wanted to tell her that was useless. He was just going to cry some more.

Kurt whimpered. Mercedes understood his wordless request and kicked off her shoes, crawling into the bed with Kurt. When she was comfortable, Kurt nestled into his friend. Mercedes continued whispering comforting things.

At first, Kurt thought he would be awake for hours, agonizing over what had happened, but it seemed like minutes before he had been claimed my unconsciousness.

…..

"Kurt, won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Kurt continued in his stony silence. He and Blaine were alone in one of the study commons. It was Tuesday, the first day back after the 3 day weekend. The rest of the weekend at home, Kurt had spent down in his room. Mercedes was almost always there. If not her, a few other of his good friends from Glee.

The biggest surprise had been Brittney showing up. She didn't have Santana or Artie with her, either.

Mercedes was taking a shower, so it was just the two of them. "Brittney?" asked Kurt, confused.

Brittney sat down in the bed next to Kurt and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hi," she said. "I just wanted you to know, that I still like you, even though you're gay and so not into me."

Kurt just looked down at the blonde girl in silence. He wasn't sure what to say. The last time she was in this room, they had made out. Awkward.

"I really don't know why you decided to make out with me that one time," continued Brittney, as if reading his thoughts, in her airy voice that sounded like she was confused half the time. Well, all the time really. "But I hope that makes me kinda special, even though I know you don't like me that way."

Brittney frowned and looked up at Kurt. She pulled her arms around his neck and snuggled into him. It was so strange to Kurt. This girl didn't seem like a teenager at all. She just seemed like a large, innocent five year old.

"I don't know why anyone would want to hurt you because you don't want to kiss girls. And I'm sorry that the car made you sad. I just came and told you that I still love you, ok?"

Kurt started tearing up. He buried his face into Brittney's hair. It smelled like strawberries. Brittney just sat there with him in silence for a long time.

Mercedes came out of the shower, clean pajamas on and her hair curly from the water. She didn't question Brittney's appearance. She just suggested that they watch _Hairspray_ and slipped it into the DVD player.

A few hours later Brittney stood and kissed Kurt on the cheek. She said that she couldn't wait to see him in the musical later this month and skipped up the stairs.

"Kurt!" Kurt jumped. He looked up. Blaine was standing in front of him, a look of concern on his face. Kurt must have gotten very distracted. "I called your name like ten times. You just sat there. Blank." Blaine sounded very scared, now.

"I'm sorry." Kurt's eyes were starting to water. You would think with all the crying he had done this weekend, it would be out of his system.

"Kurt." Blaine's voice was tender and soft. He took Kurt's hand in his. "You're really scaring me. What happened?"

Kurt wanted to keep this a secret. It made him ashamed. He thought that when he came to Dalton, all the bullying would stop. It obviously hadn't.

Then Kurt remembered: this was Blaine. Kurt's protector, for all purposes. The guy who he called when Karofsky kissed him. The first person he called to say that he was transferring.

So Kurt told him everything. He explained about the calls that his house was getting, even before he showed up for the weekend and then about the vandalism of his car.

"They know about the kiss that is going to happen in the musical," said Kurt. "And they don't like the idea of two guys kissing on stage in a romantic way."

"Dalton does this all the time," said Blaine. "Why would they worry about it now?" He was angry. Angrier than Kurt had ever seen him.

"Probably because the two leads are openly out gay boys," said Kurt. "Straight guys that _have _to do it is one thing, but they probably feel like we would enjoy it too much as gays." Kurt blushed. He hadn't meant to put such an emphasis on "enjoy".

Blaine hadn't noticed. "Bastards," he said. "Did you call the police?"

"I left afterwards," said Kurt. "But the other Glee members stayed and called the cops. They said they would review the security cameras to see who did it, but they had masks on. One had a McKinley varsity jacket on though."

"The bullies at your school," said Blaine darkly. "Do you think…?"

"Karofsky was in on it? I think if he wasn't, that would be the surprise of the century," finished Kurt sadly. "And the insurance covered the damages, thankfully. The diner said they would cover anything else, too. They feel bad that it happened in front of their place. The people who own it aren't homophobes, thankfully."

"That's good," said Blaine. "But Kurt - are you ok?"

Kurt wanted to lie and say he was, but again, Kurt found himself spilling his soul to Blaine. "I'm scared. My dad said that I shouldn't be forced out of my lead role -but if this kind of stuff continues…" Kurt's face fell into his hands. "I don't want my family to be in danger," he mumbled into his hands.

"Your dad is right though," said Blaine ferociously. "Some homophobic kids shouldn't let you feel bad about your achievements."

Kurt knew both Blaine and his dad were right. And he loved the role he had. He loved being on stage. He was still scared. So scared. He was worrying if Finn and his other friends were going through any abuse today at school. He didn't want that in his name.

….

Finn was sure he was going to lose it and murder Karofsky and the other guys in his group.

First, they walked up to Finn and Mercedes that morning and said, "I hope you like your eggs scrambled, Hudson. Or maybe over easy, like your ex." Karofsky winked as Quinn and Sam walked by holding hands.

Thankfully, Sam hadn't heard all of what Karofsky had said. When Mercedes had repeated what he said, Sam looked ready to murder Karofsky.

"It only proves that they were the ones that trashed your car," said Quinn, brushing off the comment about her. "You should tell your step dad."

"I will," said Finn. "When I get home."

Later that day, he found a crudely drawn picture of Kurt on his locker. He was wearing wings and had a rainbow in the back ground. There was a giant red X crossing him out. Written on the bottom was, "We don't want this fairy princess showing off his freaky-ness."

Finn crumbled it up and shoved it into his locker, slamming it shut. Then he thought better of it. He opened the locker and smoothed it out, putting it in his binder. Just more evidence, he thought.

There was no way that he was telling Kurt, though. He had it hard enough.

…..

"Blaine, I don't think I can do this."

"What, Kurt?"

Blaine and Kurt had been obsessively pouring over their lines for the last few days. The musical was opening on Friday and their dress rehearsal was tomorrow.

Right now, they were in Kurt's dorm, sitting on his bed and going over all the lines that they were having trouble with.

"What? It's ok Kurt, you're just over thinking this line. It's not that hard to remember, and if you forget, I'll improv for you, ok?"

"No, it's not that." Kurt closed the script. His stomach was bubbling. He had been wanting to talk about this for weeks and it seemed like he was finally going to come out and say it.

"It's the kiss," blurted out Kurt. Oh my god. He had said it.

"Yeah, I'm sure on-stage kisses are kinda nerve racking. I've never done one either, so we'll be in the same boat." Blaine kept his eyes on the script in front of him.

"No, that's no what I mean." Kurt was drowning here. "The only kiss I've ever had is Brittney and Karofsky. I have no experience at all with this sort of thing, let alone a stage kiss." The dam had opened. It seemed like Kurt couldn't stop talking. "And then there's the fact that if I get up there on stage and kiss you, another gay guy, in front of everyone, what will happen to my family?"

Kurt wasn't sure when he stood up and started pacing. "I know Finn is hiding stuff from me. He says there hasn't been any new developments - but he's lying. He has to be."

"Kurt," said Blaine, standing up.

Kurt kept on talking. "What if they show up to the performance? I don't want them to hurt you, either."

"Kurt, stop it!" said Blaine, taking hold of Kurt's shoulders firmly. "Kurt, you remember that you said you would never doubt me again, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, Blaine, you made me right it down and sign my name, remember?"

"Then don't doubt me now," said Blaine gently. "You can do this, Kurt. Don't worry about anything besides what you're suppose to do on stage, ok?"

Kurt took a deep breath. Blaine was right. Of course. All this other stuff in his life was making him crazy. This musical was suppose to be fun.

Now to the next thing. "But then there is the logistics of the kiss," he said slowly.

Blaine shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal," he said with a straight face.

"It is when you're suppose to kiss the guy you're completely in love with and he doesn't seem to care!"

Blaine's eyes widened.

Oh, my god. Kurt was sure that he had just thought that. No. He had said it. Out loud.

Craptastic.

"Oh," said Kurt.

"Oh," echoed Blaine.

Kurt was a flaming red color. He wanted to leave the room and hide. But this was his room. Instead, Kurt locked his eyes on his bathroom door. Maybe he could barricade himself in the room. He started walking toward the door.

He felt Blaine's hand grab his own. "Wait," he said. Oh god. Please. No. He just wanted to go die in his embarrassment.

This wasn't meant to be, because Blaine turned Kurt around to face him. "Kurt Hummel," began Blaine. "Did you just say that you loved me?"

Kurt was on fire. Oh just let this end. "Yes. I think I do. But it doesn't even matter because you obviously don't like me back at all. We're just friends and I just completely screwed that up fore-"

And then Blaine's lips were on Kurt's. Soft and gentle and beautiful. Kurt's heart was like an atomic bomb in his chest, exploding from the force of all the feeling that was hitting it at the same time. Kurt was on fire for a completely different reason now.

Blaine's hands were on Kurt's waist, pulling his body closer to his.

Oh my god, Blaine's hands were on his waist.

Oh my cheesus, Blaine's lips were on his.

Before Kurt could really react, besides a probably pathetic motion of his lips, Blaine's lips were gone. Blaine was staring at him. His warm hand came up to rest on Kurt's neck, cradling it.

"Oh Kurt," chuckled Blaine. "I most obviously do love you back."

Kurt just blinked at Blaine. "Obviously? What are you talking about? You probably couldn't have been more subtle."

Blaine shook his head and laughed. "It doesn't even matter. I thought that it would be inappropriate to try anything. You're right. It could have ruined a friendship."

Kurt just stared at Blaine. "Is this real life?" asked Kurt. "Is this really happening? You just kissed me. That's only ever happened in my fantasies."

Blaine kissed him again. "Mine, too," said Blaine with a mischievous smile.

Kurt couldn't help by try to imagine what Blaine's fantasies were like.

But then he was kissing him again and Kurt was throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and putting his hands in his hair like he had imagined so many times before and coherent thought became less and less.

….

After their confessions in Kurt's dorm, his nerves for the on-stage kiss almost evaporated. During their dress rehearsal when it was time for the kiss, Blaine enthusiastically leaned in for it and Kurt almost didn't remember that he had to pull away to say his next line.

This received a lot of wolf whistles and cat calls, both back stage and from the small audience watching.

Kurt and Blaine couldn't stop talking about opening night the next day. It was only a few hours away. Kurt went between stages of complete excitement and horrible times of nerves.

Finally Blaine and Kurt were in the dressing room. Kurt tried to get rid of his nerves by helping with make up. Blaine, on the other hand, was going to extremes for his nerves.

"What are you doing?" asked Kurt, staring at him in amazement.

"Jumping jacks," said Blaine. "What does it look like?"

"But…why?"

Kurt really couldn't complain. Blaine was in his first costume of the night, which was his puffy white pants, purple vest and a small fez attached to his wild, curly hair with hair pins. He looked amazing and hot. Kurt really had to thank the costume designer for that vest.

"Nerves," he said simply.

Kurt just walked away and left him to his jumping jacks.

….

Finn waved off Burt and his mom when they asked if he was sitting with them or his friends. "Friends, if that's ok." The nodded and went looking for a good seat. Mr. Shue followed after them, talking to Burt about something.

The other Glee club members gathered in the lobby of the auditorium. They all said they had to go to Kurt's opening night of his musical together. So here they were and Finn was getting nervous for Kurt. He had talked to him the other day and he said he was panicking. He hoped he wouldn't forget his lines.

Tiny and Mercedes were pouring over the playbill and finding Kurt's name and picture, giggling. Some of the guys were talking and Sam was gesturing wildly with his hands. Brittney was sitting on Artie's lap and holding pinkies with Santana.

Finn was just standing, looking at the group.

That's why he noticed them first.

"Crap," said Finn. Puck was the one to hear this. He looked at Finn, then followed Finn's line of sight.

"Oh hell no." Puck hit Sam on the arm and pointed. Almost everyone in the Glee club was now looking.

Karofsky and a bunch of other football players were walking into the lobby, tickets in hand.

Without even discussing it, Finn, Puck, Sam and Mike all walked as one to the group. "Don't even think about taking another step," warned Finn.

"You aren't welcomed here," said Sam.

"We're just coming to support our favorite homo," said Karofsky, putting on a innocent façade.

"You are not getting anywhere near that theatre," Mike said firmly.

"This is Kurt's night," said Rachel. "We aren't letting you Neanderthals ruin it for him."

"Get the stick out of your ass, Berry," said Azimio. "But then, your dads are always putting stuff up their asses, you must have learned it from them." He laughed and high fived another guy on the team.

Rachel's mouth fell open in shock. Finn had the front of Azimio's shirt in his hands in a second and was just seeing red, red, red.

"What is going on here?" a man with a balding head was suddenly next to Finn. "Let him go, young man!"

Finn let go of Azimio's shirt.

"We're sorry, sir," said Mercedes. "But these guys can't be allowed into the theatre."

The man frowned. "They are patrons, young lady. We let anyone come see these performances."

"They're going to do something," said Mercedes. "To our friend Kurt."

The man's gaze softened. "Mr. Hummel? What do you mean?"

"These are the fools that bullied Kurt into this school in the first place," said Puck.

The man looked over the faces of the football players. He looked like he really did want to kick them out, but didn't have proof. At that moment, a short woman with brown hair walked over to the man. She whispered something in his ear and then nervously twittered away.

"Mrs. Corey just notified me that you boys were using slurs before I came along." He pursed his lips. "I'm sorry, but we don't allow such things in our school. You boys can leave now. The box office will be happy to refund your tickets."

The football team muttered and mumbled, shooting glares at the Glee club. Finn was sure there would be hell to pay on Monday, but for now at least they were leaving Kurt alone and getting far away from here.

The balding man watched and made sure they left. He thanked their group and told them the musical would be starting soon.

The group went into the theatre to find good seats.

Finn hoped that Kurt would do ok.

….

"Break a leg," whispered Kurt. Blaine nodded and pecked Kurt on the lips before running on stage, his prop of bread in his hands.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" Kurt heard Blaine say with a laugh. "Or are you guys just chasing after me 'cause I'm pretty?"

"Get that street rat!" shouted Andrew, the guy playing the lead guard. He was followed by two other guys dressed as guards. Wes, dress up as a monkey with a vest and fez, ran on, pulling Andrew's had down his face. Of course, Wes' entrance got big laughs.

"Come on, Abu!" said Blaine. The band was just beginning the music to the first song. "Let's get out of here."

"_Gotta keep one jump, ahead of the breadline! One jump ahead of the sword_." Blaine dodged a sword swing from a guard. "_I steal only what I can't afford_! _That's everything!"_

The rest of the song was Blaine being chased by the guards all around the stage. Finally, it ended with Blaine grabbing a carpet from a clothes hanger. "_Here goes, better throw my hand in. Wish me happy landin' All I gotta do is jump!" _

With that, Blaine jumped off the side of the stage and into some strategically placed pillows, the lights dimming.

The audience loved it. They applauded up until the lights came back up and Blaine was back on stage talking Wes.

Kurt was glad Blaine's first scene went well. Now he was just worried for his.

That moment came all too soon. He was walking on the stage in the dark with shaking legs. Thank God his first scene started sitting down by the fake fountain. He fixed his costume to make sure there was nothing wrong.

Kurt loved his costume. It was all different shades of purple, had puffy sleeves, a sort of small skirt that Kurt could only describe as cheerleader-ish, with pants under it.

The lights came up and Brent, who was playing his father stormed in. (They had decided that having his pet tiger would be a little too complicated and silly for a person to play).

"Jasper how could you deny another suitor?" ranted Brent as he walked in, fluster and fixing his hat. "That was a very nice princess. She came from far away."

"I don't care, father," said Kurt, thankfully his voice barley shaking. Kurt had memorized these lines so well, they were second nature to him.

"You must stop doing this! The law states that you need to marry by your next birthday! That's three days from now." Kurt lazily put his hand in the fountain. "You have to have someone before you can become the sultan!"

"The law is idiotic," said Kurt, standing and walking away. "And completely lacking in real love." Kurt sighed. "That princess isn't for me, and neither are any of the others."

When the scene was over and lights when dim, Kurt ran off stage.

Later on, Kurt and Blaine were finally on stage together for the first time. Kurt felt even better when Blaine was on stage with him. Safer. He knew that if he messed up, Blaine could improv or help him through his lines.

And then it was the biggest moment, arguably, in the musical. The magic carpet ride.

Their magic carpet was hooked on to wheels, elevated high and controlled by some discrete stage hands in all black. The scene is dimmed with lighting, a spot light on the two actors. Blaine is wearing his "prince" costume; a red shirt with puffy sleeves, pinstriped pants and a small black cape. The magic carpet is made to look like it's floating because of a fog machine for clouds.

Kurt can hardly contain his excitement. First there is the classic, "Do you trust me" line and Kurt grabs Blaine's hand, settling onto the carpet. Blaine naturally put his arm around Kurt's waist, pulling them close. Then the band started playing the familiar tune. Every time they played this song, it reminded Kurt of childhood. It was a classic.

And having Blaine sing it to him made it all the more amazing. "_I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, prince, now when did. You last let your heart decide?_" A stage hand, under the disguise of the fog, came up to the carpet with a potted flower. Blaine picked one and handed it to Kurt who smiled as he took it.

"_I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder_," sang Blaine, moving his hands in a "big picture" sort of way. Different colored lights flashed in time with the music. An array of pinks and blues and yellows - everything - making the scene beautiful and magical.

"_Over, sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride_." Kurt and Blaine, in perfect unison, would rock from side to side and back and forth to mimic a real carpet ride. This had taken some time to get down perfectly.

"_A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view_." As Blaine sang this, Kurt continued in his "amazed" acting. The backdrop behind them changed, a few students dropping the canvas from the catwalk. It was painted to look like a starry night. "_No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming_."

And now it was Kurt's turn to sing. He leaned in to Blaine's face, as close as he dared and belted out his first lyric. "_A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew._"

From above them on another cat walk, two stage hands dropped fluffy pillows into their hands. Clouds, of course. "_But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you_." Both Blaine and Kurt threw the clouds over the side of the carpet.

Blaine joined in at the end of Kurt's last line, harmonizing with him perfectly. "_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_."

Overlapping their voices, Kurt sang, "_Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feeling_." Kurt did the classic "front of the Titanic" arms open movement, smile on his face. He could hear the audience giggle. "_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world_."

An effect with the lights made it seem like the carpet was falling rapidly, making Kurt put his hands over his eyes. "_Don't you dare close your eyes_," sang Blaine, taking Kurt's hands in his own.

"_A hundred thousand things to see_," sang Kurt.

"_Hold your breath - it gets better_," sang Blaine, overlapping Kurt.

"_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far_," sang Kurt, hitting some fabulous high notes. "_I can't go back to where I used to be_."

"_A whole new world_," sang Blaine, scooting closer to Kurt.

"_Every turn a surprise_."

"_With new horizons to pursue_."

"_Every moment gets better_," Kurt grinned as Blaine touched his cheek lightly with his hand.

"_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you_," they sang together, looking into each other's eyes.

"_A whole new world_," crooned Blaine.

"_A whole new world_," echoed Kurt.

"_That's where we'll be_," sang Blaine.

"_That's where we'll be_."

"_A thrilling chase_."

"_A wondrous place_," sang Kurt, leaning his head into Blaine's.

Both sang the last line. "_For you and me._" As their voices carried, the stage hands turned the carpet around so the audience could see that the couple were holding hands behind them.

The audience's applause was so loud, Kurt's ears ached. But it was such a high. They quickly moved to the next scene, on some roof where Jasper found out that Prince Ali was really Aladdin. Kurt loved this scene. Mr. Ball told him to really diva and sass it up here.

Kurt loved that, of course.

Then it was The Scene. The Kiss Scene.

There were back on the side of the stage that held Jasper's balcony. It was angled in a way that made it look like Blaine was standing in mid air, though he was on a lifter in reality.

"Good night, my handsome prince," said Kurt, staring down at Blaine.

"And good night to you, sweet prince," said Blaine. Their faces were close.

And then Blaine jerked up, making it look like the magic carpet was forcing their kiss.

Their lips met and it was perfection. Everything a Disney kiss should be. Kurt heard the audience sigh contently.

Kurt was the one to pull away from the kiss, smiling at Blaine. He walked off stage, swinging his hips and waving back at Blaine. He could have sworn he heard Santana's distinct wolf whistle and the laughter of other members of his former Glee club.

The rest of the play went by perfectly, with only two line slips. The thing about this play was that, not only was a law that made a prince or princess marry was taken out of effect, but Jasper's father accepted that his son was actually gay and that's why he hated all the princesses.

It was sweet, and echoed how his father had supported him. Kurt had no problem acting that scene.

David did wonderfully as the Genie, too. He was hilarious and outgoing, stealing the spotlight when on stage.

The end was a group song, written especially for their stage adaptation. Kurt was rather fond of it, actually. Then Kurt and Blaine kissed and the lights went down.

Their standing ovation was thrilling. Kurt couldn't stop beaming.

He and the rest of the cast disappeared backstage, a flurry of "good jobs," hugs and pats on the back. Blaine and Kurt were dancing around the dressing room, bursting with a performance high there were sure to crash from soon.

That was when Kurt's entire ex Glee club burst in the room, followed by his dad, Carole and Mr. Shue.

Carole handed both Kurt and Blaine a bouquet of roses and kissed both boys on the cheeks. "You did so wonderfully!" she gushed.

"And amazing job," echoed Shue and many other friends. Mercedes was hugging Kurt and gushing over all her favorite parts. Puck and Mike were talking to Blaine about all his stunts in the play.

"Kurt," said Burt, walking up to his son. "You did amazingly. I'm so proud of you." Kurt beamed up at his dad and threw his arms around his dad.

"Thank you so much, dad." Hearing his dad say that he was proud was worth any backlash from bullies, he decided.

"We're taking everyone out to dinner," said Carole. "We hope that's ok."

"Totally," said Kurt. "We don't have a cast party until the last show."

"This is going to be great," said Rachel. "I can't wait to talk about the show with you. Your version of 'A Whole New World' was better than the original, in my opinion."

"Thanks Rachel," laughed Kurt. He turned to Burt and Carole. "Blaine's allowed to come, right?"

"Of course," said Burt. "I guess I didn't introduce anyone," he said, walking over to the shorter boy. "Burt Hummel," he said shaking Blaine's hand, the introduced Carole.

"Kurt?"

It was Brittney who had spoke. "Yes Brit?"

"You and Blaine had a lot of chemistry. And I failed that class, so it must be like, really obvious," Brittney said in her dry and innocent tone.

A few of the Glee members giggled. "Oh god, those two didn't have just chemistry: they had biology, physics and astronomy, I'd say," said Santana.

Kurt flushed as the group chuckled. He felt Blaine take his hand in his and bow down in front of him. Blaine brought his hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "Well, Kurt Hummel, do we have chemistry?" he asked suggestively. Kurt grinned and brought his other hand to his chest.

"I sure hope so," giggled Kurt. Then, without really thinking about the fact that his family and all his friends and even his teacher were in the room, he leaned down and kissed Blaine on the lips lightly.

"Told ya'll!" said Mercedes. "I knew you two were a thing."

"Boy kisses are cute," said Brittney.

"Finally, Hummel's getting laid," laughed Puck. Finn hit the back of Puck's head and Kurt threw a prop hat in his direction.

"Loser, my dad is in the room," said Kurt, his face shining red.

"I didn't hear anything," said Burt in embarrassment. Then he looked at Blaine. "I would love to have a chat with you sometime, son."

Blaine looked rightfully frightened. Carole elbowed Burt and said not to scare the boy. "Now we'll leave you two to get dressed. Meet us in the lobby, ok?" Kurt nodded and the room emptied.

Once Blaine and Kurt had changed into regular clothes and were walking out to the lobby, hand and hand, Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, "You were amazing tonight."

"You were too," said Kurt. "This was so much fun. I can't wait till tomorrow."

Blaine grinned at Kurt with dancing eyes. "I told you not to doubt me, Kurt Hummel."

….

**Review of Dalton Academy's Production of "Aladdin"**

_I recently saw the opening night performance of "Aladdin," which was put on by the all boy's school, Dalton Academy. In true Dalton form, the cast is completely made up of male cast members. This means participating in the tradition of Shakespeare's time, sometimes dressing their men as women. _

_This year, like many previous years, their romantic leads are played by two boys. This always causes jitters in the small surrounding community, but many are used to this fact of life for the all boy school. This year, the script of the Disney classic was rewritten so that instead of Princess Jasmine, there was Prince Jasper (Kurt Hummel, Jr.) He played opposite Blaine Potter (role: Aladdin) in a beautiful display of on stage chemistry. _

_There were many complaints for this performance by "concerned community members" because unlike pervious years, the two romantic leads are both openly gay student. Honestly, I think this made their roles more believable and sweet. The two singers, Potter and Hummel, have fantastic voices and are both members of the Dalton Glee club, The Warblers. Their performance of "A Whole New World" made me laugh and tear up. That Hummel has a voice I would love to have. _

_Despite the initial backlash at the news of two gay students playing romantic opposites, the response to the actual play is nothing but positive. I, for one, recommend you see it this weekend and then again next weekend. Besides the leads, the cast is just phenomenal and the set and special effects are completely magical. I could have sworn that Princes Aladdin and Jasper were truly flying on a magic carpet! _

**FIN**

**Please review! **


End file.
